


2/3 Injured.

by CharlieRhees



Category: VIXX
Genre: Hakyeon is barely in this I'm so sorry, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, a little angst i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieRhees/pseuds/CharlieRhees
Summary: After 2/3 of Neovi come home bruised up,  Wonshik and Taekwoon have a heart to heart about everything that has been happening.





	2/3 Injured.

“You deserve someone better than that emotionless bitch, pick Hakyeon over that nobody,” Wonshik was used to hearing comments like that as he walked to class, being a popular guy and all. However, that didn’t mean he liked the comments one bit. The comments made his blood boil. He turned to face the person who had shouted it out, only to come face to face with the captain of the football team. He marched up to the guy and swung a fist into his smug face. 

“You have got to stop getting into so many fights, Wonshik,” came the stern voice of one of his boyfriends, Hakyeon. “They were insulting Taekwoon again,” Wonshik grumbled, hissing when Hakyeon wiped some disinfectant on his split lip. 

“Just because they’re wrong doesn’t mean you should beat them to a pulp,” Hakyeon chuckled, looking up from one of Wonshiks injuries and into the other's eyes. The moment was ruined when their front door was opened and a loud  _ thump  _ was heard. Both Wonshik and Hakyeon jumped to their feet and ran to their front door to see what had happened. They were surprised to see Taekwoon lying on, cuts and bruises all over his body, blood on nearly every surface of exposed skin. Hakyeon closed the front door before moving to a position so he could lift Taekwoon. 

“Help me get him up,” Hakyeon spoke, smiling softly as Wonshik followed and helped him get their boyfriend up. Hakyeon could see the worry in Wonshik’s eyes. 

“Let’s take him to the bedroom, we’ll need to see the extent of his injuries and he needs somewhere comfy to lie down,” Wonshik nodded and the two made their way to their bedroom. They carefully placed the other on the bed and Wonshik started removing his clothing, leaving on his boxers as Hakyeon went to retrieve the med kit from the living room where he had previously been looking after Wonshik’s injuries. 

“Do you think the same people did this to him?” Wonshik asked, anger clear in his voice. How dare they injure his boyfriend!

“Probably,” Wonshik watched as Hakyeon looked after Taekwoon’s injuries, helping and passing things when Hakyeon asked for them. When Hakyeon was nearly done, Wonshik stood up and went to fill a glass of water and got painkillers for when Taekwoon woke up. He took some for his own pain while he was at it. He placed the glass and pills on the bedside table. 

“Are you okay, Wonshik?” Hakyeon asked as they went back to the couch so they didn’t wake up Taekwoon. Wonshik sighed, placing his head in his hands, ignoring the spiking pain from his ribs. The painkillers would set in eventually and he would be fine. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, don’t worry about me,” He looked up at Hakyeon. “We need to worry about Taekwoon.”

Hakyeon sighed at the way Wonshik never admitted to his own pain but agreed that Taekwoon was the most injured, not only physically but mentally. The things the assholes must have said to him while inflicting such pain. If they said horrible things to Wonshik while Taekwoon wasn’t even there, Hakyeon decided they might have done much worse with Taekwoon there, alone.

“It’s a good thing I’m such a good fighter,” Wonshik chuckled, wincing at the pain it caused his ribs. He cursed the pills for not setting in yet.

“You know Taekwoon is probably a better fighter than you, he just hates violence,” Wonshik nodded with a sigh.

“Even when the person deserves it, he never raises a hand to them once. I sometimes hope he did,” Hakyeon hummed in agreement. 

“Do you want anything specific for dinner?” He asked, trying to get the focus away from their beat-up boyfriend in the other room. 

“Can we order some noodles?” Wonshik asked. “I’m actually craving them so badly right now.”

Hakyeon chuckled at that and quickly made the order. As they waited for their order to arrive there was nothing to distract themselves from looking over at their room where their boyfriend was. There was a knock on the door and Hakyeon got up, not wanting to make Wonshik get it with his ribs the way they were. 

That night after eating their food they decided that they would sleep in the spare room next to theirs so that Taekwoon could relax in their bed and get better. In the middle of the night Wonshik woke to a sound next to the room they were sleeping in that sounded like their names. He found it weird, only because usually nothing woke him up and it took his boyfriend's ages to wake him up in the morning. The voice sounded frightened, however, so he shot to his feet and quickly made his way towards the other room. 

“Taekwoon?” He called out, opening the door to the dark room. He could see the outline of Taekwoon, standing up on the bed, covers slightly pulled around him. 

“Wonshik?” Wonshik looked towards the wall next to the door and felt around for the light switch, flicking it on when he found it. The room was engulfed in light and Taekwoon had pulled the covers over his eyes so that the light wouldn’t hurt them. He hadn’t seen a bright light for hours since he had fallen through the front door. 

“How are you feeling? Do you need anything?” Wonshik started to fuss over Taekwoon, but Taekwoon brushed off the concern. 

“I’m fine, the only thing that really hurts is my ribs an arm. The blood was more from my nose bleed than anything else,” Wonshik knew that as Taekwoon trying to downplay his injuries as usual. 

“We noticed that, it’s why we didn’t worry as much since we know how to treat everything else. But potential cuts would have been a problem,” He took the glass and pills from the bedside table and handed them over to Taekwoon so he could take them. Wonshik stood over him making sure he was okay as he took the pills. 

“I’m fine, Wonshik, don’t-” There was an abrupt stop and Wonshik raised an eyebrow before looking down at what had caught Taekwoon’s eyes. He blushed as the shirt he was wearing had fallen forward, making it obvious to Taekwoon that he had injured himself from the bandages around his chest.”What happened to you?”

“I got into a fight with the captain of the football team,” Wonshik looked away in guilt as Taekwoon lifted a hand and gently placed it over the bandages. 

“Why?” Wonshik shrugged, refusing to look at Taekwoon even after Taekwoon asked him to look at him. 

“They were making fun of you and I couldn’t let them do that,” Taekwoon’s eyes widened and only then did Wonshik look over at Taekwoon. Taekwoon had always thought he was a burden on them, believing what the bullies had told him every day instead of his own boyfriends. He felt bad for it, but he had always had a knack for believing bad things told about him than good because those were the things he told himself on a daily. So hearing it from someone else only made it concrete in his mind that that was what he was. He never expected Wonshik to go to such extents to stand up for him, it made him happy and worried at the same time. 

“Why though?” Wonshik raised an eyebrow as Taekwoon repeated his question to him. 

“What do you mean?” Wonshik’s eyebrows furrowed as Taekwoon looked for what to say to explain himself without sounding stupid or something. 

“Why would you stand up for me when they’re right?” Wonshik was quick to make a noise of disagreement.

“Don’t you dare think for a second they’re right!”

“But-”

“No! I picked the both of you when you came to me with the same question because I loved the both of you, not just Hakyeon. It wasn’t a pity yes, it was because I love you,”

“But when we came to you that time I and Hakyeon were already dating, you probably felt bad for breaking us apart so you picked us both,”

“How could you even say that? If I didn’t want to break you guys apart I wouldn’t have picked either of you and would’ve just let you guys go on dating each other. I would never pick my happiness over breaking someone else’s,” There was a moment of silence where Taekwoon was processing what Wonshik had told him and Wonshik was holding his chest as he tried to even his breathing, shouting was probably not his best option when he had injured ribs. Wonshik could see Taekwoon was thinking over what he had said. “Don’t you ever think I don’t love you.”

“What’s going on? I heard shouting from in here,” A tired Hakyeon walked into the room through the open door, rubbing his eyes. Both Wonshik and Taekwoon looked over at the door. “Anyone gonna explain it to me or what?”

Wonshik chuckled at the playful tone of the other's voice. Hakyeon was always the one to lighten up a mood when it was as bad as it was in the room. Wonshik was grateful for that. Wonshik gave Hakyeon a look that meant he would explain it later and Hakyeon nodded. 

“How are you feeling, Taekwoon? You okay?” Hakyeon focused his attention on Taekwoon as he walked closer, moving to sit on the edge of the bed to be closer to Taekwoon. Taekwoon nodded, looking a bit unfocused from the conversation, still focused on what Hakyeon had said when he had walked in in the first place. Hakyeon wasn’t convinced that the other was okay one bit but dropped it, instead focusing on checking up on the other’s injuries. 

“I have a question though,” Wonshik spoke up, getting the full attention from Taekwoon for the first time since Hakyeon had walked in. Taekwoon nodded to let Wonshik know he was listening. “Why were you calling out for us?”

There was a pause, the only sound being the rustling of fabric as Hakyeon moved the shirt away enough so he could check if the bandages were okay and if they were too tight or not.

“I woke up and you weren’t near me, so I got worried,” Taekwoon tried to hide his face as a blush spread on his face at confessing his worries to his boyfriends. 

“Aww, sweetheart, we would never leave you,” Taekwoon nodded at that, still not looking up, and Wonshik was worried it was one of those times he nodded but didn’t really believe what had been told to him. 

“I know, Wonshik was the one to remind me of that,” Wonshik could see a small smile on his face and he felt his whole being relax at that. It was Wonshik’s turn to blush as Hakyeon turned to give him a quite handsome smile that made his stomach flip in happiness. Wonshik was extremely happy that Taekwoon seemed to understand that he had chosen him because he loved him just as much as Hakyeon and not because of some pitty thing that Taekwoon had made himself believe. 

“Well we’ll leave you to rest,” Hakyeon said, kissing Taekwoon’s forehead lovingly before standing up from the bed. Wonshik also moved to leave the room to let the elder rest. 

“Wait,” Wonshik and Hakyeon looked back at Taekwoon. “Can Wonshik stay here with me? I still need to talk to him.” Hakyeon looked hurt for a second before he realised that when he had walked in the two had been talking about something or another and the hurt disappeared being replaced with a loving smile. 

“Of course, you two have gone through a lot, I’ll let you guys talk,” Wonshik moved to grab Hakyeon’s arm as he walked away.

“But you must be hurting too,” Hakyeon shook his head.

“They haven’t said anything to me personally, so no, I’m fine. I’m more worried about you, so if you talking through whatever it is making Taekwoon down helps I’m fine, really,” It takes a while for Wonshik to let go of Hakyeon’s arm and believe that the other was okay, letting Hakyeon walk away and towards the spare room again to sleep. 

“So what did you want to talk about?” Wonshik asked as he let himself under the covers with Taekwoon, wincing at the movement it caused his ribs. 

“Do you really mean it?” Taekwoon looked shy, hiding under the covers since the room wasn’t dark enough to hide his blush like he wanted to. It took a minute or so for Wonshik to snap back into reality after he realised what Taekwoon was talking about. 

“Of course I did,” He pulled Taekwoon closer, being careful not to hurt either of their ribs as he did so. “Those assholes don’t know a thing about how I feel about you, they assume things because they don’t understand anything.”

Taekwoon sighed.

“You want to know what they say to me?” Wonshik was nearly inclined to say no before his curious side took over and he needed to know what they had been saying about his boyfriend.

“They said I was getting in the way of your happiness and that you were sad when I was around but happy when Hakyeon was around,”

“What’s the evidence they have for that?” Wonshik shot back, hoping that Taekwoon would see that they had no reason to think that and so shouldn’t he because he loved Taekwoon with his whole heart, he loved Taekwoon as much as he loved Hakyeon with no exceptions. 

“They didn’t need to give me evidence since you did seem less happy when it was only us out than when it was you and Hakyeon,” Wonshik was slightly taken aback by the words that had left Taekwoons mouth. “I saw it with my own eyes so I had to believe them.”

Wonshik finally realised what Taekwoon had been referring to. In the last few months, Wonshik had been more worried about Taekwoon because whenever they went out alone without Hakyeon the bullies always found ways to make Taekwoon feel bad and it angered Wonshik to no end. He was always on edge when they went out and that must have been why Taekwoon thought he wasn’t happy when he went out with him only. 

“I was never sad when I went out with you, I was worried about you. The bullies were getting meaner with what they were saying and I was worried that it was affecting you badly so I was always on edge and I’m so sorry it came off as if I wasn’t happy to be with you,” Taekwoon poked his head out from under the covers to look at Wonshik. 

“You were worried about me?”Wonshik nodded and Taekwoon blushed again.”If you’re sure.”

Wonshik went to question what he meant with his last line, but then Taekwoon interrupted him.

“I love you too, I hope you know that,” Wonshik nodded and kissed Taekwoon lightly on the lips.

“I know, I love you, so does Hakyeon, very much,” Wonshik adjusted them so they were lying down. “Now sleep, we both need to recover so Hakyeon doesn’t worry too much.”

In the morning the two would find that Hakyeon had come in and squeezed himself on the bed, too worried about the two to sleep on his own in the other room. 


End file.
